Converted
by TheNightshade43
Summary: Golem, a giant Autobot Guardian, finds out the hard way not to trust ANY Decepticon. Has MegratronBlackfire's OCs featuring in this story, as well as my other friend's OC. This is an attempt to flesh out my Autobot OC.


Golem looked around the Cybertronian landscape with his four green optics. It was his first time on Cybertron; being created on another planet entirely. He moved on. He couldn't help but notice that his enormous rocky grey body contrasted deeply with the metallic purple ground he was walking on.

Normally the giant Guardian fought on Earth to defend the Ark, but this time he had to defend an Autobot outpost. During the battle he chased off some Decepticons and had since been trying to find his way back. So he trudged on, feeling more and more lost. This planet was supposed to be smaller than Earth, so it was only a matter of time before he encountered a city.

He stopped when he spotted a small femme some distance away. Compared to him she was really tiny, only 20 feet tall compared to his 50 foot height. There was no point in trying to sneak up on her; she'd already seen him. She was purple, black and red, and to his sadness had a Decepticon insignia on her chest. She backed away from him as he slowly moved in. She whimpered slightly as her red optics looked at him fearfully. He regarded her in curiosity, going on all fours to appear less scary as he approached her. She backed away again, still fearful.

Ordinarily he would have either fought or retreated from a Decepticon. But her being out here all alone and scared stirred his protective nature. He couldn't just leave her out here without anyone to protect her.

"It okay. I not hurt you." He made his voice as gentle as possible, though it was hard when it normally sounded like a landslide. Golem stopped and smiled at her with his optics. She turned her head away from him.

"How do I know you mean that?" She didn't sound very convinced.

The Guardian sat down next to her to show he meant no harm.

"I not attack to be mean..." He assured her with a tinge of sadness.

"That's good to know." She replied, rocking on her feet as she smiled weakly.

Something about the situation alerted him of danger. He wasn't sure what.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, noting his increasing weariness. Golem couldn't help but constantly scan for signs of danger.

"Not sure..." He admitted nervously. She sighed. For some reason he suddenly remembered her name. It was Psywave. Why he only remembered it now baffled him.

"I wish I had someone to protect me." She replied solemnly. The Autobot was taken aback by this sudden declaration. He thought at least someone from her faction would try to keep her safe.

"No one protect you?" He was truly shocked.

"No one wants a liability..." She answered sadly.

"Liability?" The word had no meaning to him.

"A burden." She simplified.

He moved in closer to comfort her. He couldn't comprehend the idea of abandoning a comrade because they were weaker. His very nature opposed that type of thinking.

"I protect you." He announced after a while. He KNEW that he shouldn't help her because she was the enemy. But if he could convince her to become a friend he wouldn't be breaking any rules. "Come with me. I keep you safe." Psywave gazed up at him in shock.

"R-really? You'd...oh thank you!" She brightened up dramatically, allowing him to move in and scoop her up with his giant hands. She smiled as he was about to pick her up.

He recoiled when he felt something sharp jab him under the plating in his hand. Something entered his systems as he shook his head in dizziness.

"Wha-what you do?" He asked suspiciously. The femme tilted her head innocently.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

He backed away as his systems stung. Something was altering them as she spoke. He closed his optics until the pain faded away. When he opened them again they were deep crimson, as were the ruins on his lower arms and legs. Something felt very different.

"We go back to base now?" Golem asked expectantly.

"Yup. Follow me, Golem." She turned around and added in a whisper. "Soundwave is going to be so proud." Golem though didn't hear her.

He followed after her on all fours, as he felt oddly more comfortable walking that way.

The Decepticon base was cold, dark and empty. At first the fortress was unfamiliar to him, but then memory returned to him and Golem felt at home. Soon they were in the Communication Centre, standing in front of their commander.

"Objective complete, Soundwave sir." Psywave saluted, resting her hand on the former Autobot's shoulder. Something about this seemed very wrong. Golem couldn't help but question if he was meant to be there. But then something clicked in his systems and his doubts faded altogether.

"I get to keep him though...right?" She added as she petted Golem's head to reassure him. Soundwave seemed to study him for a moment. The Guardian stared back.

"AFFIRMATIVE; WHEN MEGATRON NEEDS HIM, HE WILL CALL FOR HIM."

Psywave nodded happily.

"Come on Golem, let's get you settled in."

Golem complied, following her through the base on all fours. It was difficult; he had to move carefully so that he could fit through the halls comfortably.

Finally she stopped at an old laboratory. He walked in to explore as she left to get some Energon. Once he finished exploring the large room he sat down and waited for her. This was turning out to be a very interesting day.


End file.
